A hoist assembly can be employed to load objects, such as containers, onto a trailer and/or to unload objects from the trailer. A hoist assembly often includes a stationary main-frame and a pivotable sub-frame or hoist frame. A drive system can be employed to lift or pivot the pivotable sub-frame relative to the stationary main-frame. The hoist assembly may also include a pulley system that can operably engage the object to be loaded onto the trailer. Activation of the pulley system can pull the object onto the pivotable sub-frame of the hoist assembly to position the object on the trailer. Additionally, reverse activation of the pulley system can release the object from the pivotable sub-frame of the hoist assembly to unload the object from the trailer. The pulley system can include moving parts, such as sheaves and/or a cable, for example. It may be desirable to access, service and/or replace parts of the pulley system to extend the lifespan of the pulley system. Additionally, it may be desirable to limit wear to the pulley system and the parts thereof.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.